The Truth About My Issues
by TerraPresea3393
Summary: A oneshot about how I veiw Terra's life, in Terra's POV. Songfic to The Ghost of You by My Chemical Romance. Please Reveiw! Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.


I remember what happened now. I remember everything. Well, most of it, anyways. Raven filled me in on the forgotten parts. She also told me that the reason I escaped my stone prison was that my powers were evolving.

But, that's getting off topic. I do remember why I forgot. I thought he wanted me to. Beast Boy, I mean. I remember that night clearly. I remember waking up in a cave, butt-naked. But I was just happy to be back and see Beast Boy again. I saw the plaque the Titans had left me. They thought I was dead! But at least I knew they would take me back, now. I knew I couldn't go like I was, so I moved the earth in the cave, recalling a steel box hidden somewhere, containing my clothes and other stuff. I found it and quickly dressed to hurry and get to the Tower.

I flew on my boulder to Beast Boy's window, wanting him to be the first to see my return. But, when I got there and looked in the window, I saw him crying. He was holding a picture of me and crying. I could also hear the music coming from his stereo. It was really a sad song. The more I listened to the words, the more I felt that he didn't really want me back. He wanted to forget me. I knew by that line, "I can't always just forget her" But, wait. That line after it… "But she could try"…

Maybe I'm the one who needed to forget. I remembered reading about this game on the Internet. The choking game. I had only tried it a couple times. There were other things I had tried more than a couple of times, too.

You see, my dad, he was a drug-addict. He used to be an alcoholic, but he drank so much that he had to have surgery, and couldn't drink another drop. I had tried some of the things he did. I was young, and didn't know any better. I had seen him do it a million times, he said it was our little secret and not to tell Mommy. But, after he left and started a new family somewhere in Washington, when I was 6, I learned that some of the things he did could really kill you.

So then I looked around on the Internet, and found other things, that weren't the healthiest, but could help you get some of that feeling. I was anorexic for a while, but, as you can see, when I met the Titans, that didn't work out so well. I ran away when I discovered my powers on my 13th birthday. My friends at the time left on the spot, calling me a freak. What happened was, at my party, we were having fun when my eyes started glowing and a massive earthquake hit. My mom was inside the house, and the roof just collapsed on top of her and killed her. So I ran.

And kept running until I met the Titans. By then I was fourteen and had a little more control. A little. After I joined the Titans as a spy for Slade, I got into cutting, which would explain the long sleeves and gloves to hide the marks. But that night, after seeing Beast Boy like that, and hearing the song, I tried the choking game one last time, except I held the rope a little tighter for a little longer.

The next thing I know, I don't know. My mind goes blank: I don't remember who or where I am, or how I got there. I went to the closest open place I could find: Murakami High School. They were gonna sign me up, but I didn't know anything about myself, so they took DNA samples to get information at the hospital and stuff. They told me who I was, not who I had been. They conveniently left that part out when they signed me up.

Life went on and I made friends, lived at the school, dealt with homework, yadda, yadda, yadda. But that's when Beast Boy found me. He didn't look familiar; I thought I'd remember knowing someone green. But the way he acted: it seemed vaguely familiar. Sort of like a dream. I felt sort of, I don't know how to explain, it, right when I was with him. And those places he took me felt the same way.

I eventually went back to the Tower; curiosity got the better of me again. I had also been wondering about the weird "S" scar on my chest. I later recognized it as Slade's symbol. Then Beast Boy took me to Raven, who sifted through all my memories that were hidden, and uncovered them for me. I could now remember EVERYTHING! It was like a shortened movie played in my head. But… Now Raven knew absolutely EVERYTHING about my past. She knew how messed up my whole life has been.

I said goodbye to my school life and friends, then things almost returned to how they should have been the whole time. Almost. I still didn't have my powers. It took us a long time to figure out about the whole powers thing, but that's a different story.

But I did stop with the cutting, because of music. I've always been a fan of punk rock, and something on MTV caught my eye when I was channel flipping. It was that song again. The song that changed my life. It was a very powerful music video. It was called The Ghost of You by a band called My Chemical Romance. I liked their style, so I bought their album with that song on it.

I was surprised I hadn't heard of them before. They were really good. Their strong lyrics moved me in a way I can't describe, but after that, I stopped cutting and didn't get into any other bad and dangerous habits. But my favorite song is, and always will be, The Ghost of You.

I never said I'd lie and wait forever  
If I died, we'd be together  
I can't always just forget her  
But she could try

At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever ever...  
Ever...

Get the feeling that you're never  
All alone and I remember now  
At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies  
She dies

At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home   
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me

If I fall  
If I fall (down)

At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna...


End file.
